Naruto the unknown prodigy
by Unsubstainable
Summary: Neglected for sister/Alive Minato and Kushina/genius/smart/prodigy/strong/sharingan/bloodline/ rinnegan/dark/rouge/sensor/kenjutsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I decided to start this again, I know I know I did this already it's going to have basically the same concept but the writings going to be 100x better I hope you see it in this chapter for what I'm going for and maybe you will see it in the description.**

 **The story is going to be more descriptive so that the imagery is better.**

 **I'm not going to say this again, all naruto characters and respective jutsu go to their respective writers/creators. Any and all characters that original are going to be mine(I will state which are mine) same goes for jutsu I will claim ownership and will state what is mine thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking out loud"

'Inside thoughts'

' **Dark inner thoughts'**

 **'Kyuubi talking to naruto inside him'**

 **"Kyuubi talking outloud"**

 **Fire style: fire ball jutsu**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the hidden leaf village**

 **thumb* *thumb *thumb* *thumb *thumb*** that was the sound of my heart beat, gradually getting louder but inconveniently getting slower.

I was on the ground being pounded to death or in all my cases to near death, those weird masked people always came before the villagers could kill me. Yes you heard that right the villagers where trying to kill me! Who am I you ask? A demon, a vermon, a mistake those are just a few of the names I've been given... Naruto, just naruto my last name doesn't matter, it only brought displeasure in the eyes of the people here.

So why where they beating me? You live here don't you? Yes I've lived here my whole life and during my stay, in the last three years I've had 217 different assassination attempts, 20 by poisoning, 30 by drunken villagers, 5 by shinobi and the rest? The rest didn't matter.

Nothing mattered it was all the same, "die you bastard"

"Why is kami so cruel to us, your the reason my brother died!" Screamed another villager, day in and day out I withstood this torture. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, that's how the saying goes right? But they forgot one thing, if it doesn't kill you then it will only weaken your soul.

And my soul must be in a million pieces, I've given up - given up on this world, this life and especially on this village but where are your parents? My parents... haha haha your kidding right? No...? If I had parents do you think they would allow this type of events to happen? No then you're incorrect my parents apparently abounded me but that's according to the old man. Their dead to me, if a parent loved their child they would protect them with their life but in my case it's quite the opposite, they sacrificed me to this village and their leader.

Ahh I forgot to mention we have a hokage in our village not a very good one in my opinion but a leader nether the less. What does he do? Umm-ummm-ummm... he shouts at the old man a lot for speaking to me and taking care of me but I don't get his problem it's not like I've done anything to him. In fact when ever I try and collect my monthly orphan allowance he always scowls and lets a low growl at me, lately he's been releasing this weird energy the old man had called it... umm-umm killer instinct? Yeah that's it or what everyone else calls it ki.

I never answered your question on why they beat me right? Well I can't tell you that but we could find out.

 **In the alleyway**

"Why don't you cry anymore demon? We love it when you cry" laughed one villager as kicked me once again in the ribs * **cough*** "yeah demon scream for us your pain is only music to my ears" laughed another as he brought his metal crow bar down towards me "hey that's no fun guys, share the demon around" called one villager from the back of their hoard.

Turning his head the shopkeeper smirked and made a sarcastic gesture for them to 'feed themselves with my displeasure' as he curtsied out of their way "it's amazing how fast you heal boy but it's disappointing that you always pass out when the real fun begins" grabbing my hair the shopkeeper lifted me up in the air while two people held my mouth open. Turing his back for a second he grabbed a small flask what contained a strange lime green liquid.

Smiling he turned back to me "so we all decided to chip in and buy a medicine that would keep you awake the whole time... not even the beast can help you now boy." He must of seen the horror in my eyes as I tried to free myself from the grasp of the villagers "ooh no you don't demon" slamming my head into a wall, i screamed in pain. He did this to make sure that I wouldn't dare try to escape again but the closer the shopkeeper got the more anxious and fidgety I become "mmmmmmmm" I tried to shout but there was a cloth in my mouth that prevented me from biting my tongue and killing myself.

As they removed the cloth in my mouth I realised what was about to happen and mental prepared myself "open wide **demon** " said the villager in a cheery tone but laced the word demon with venom "nmmnnmn" I struggled to say no but the liquid burned as it slide down my throat.

"Now the real fun begins, for the next two hours you will feel the true wrath of the village hidden in the leaves" ***thumb* *thum* *thu* *th* *t***

'this is it' I thought as a small smile appared on my face.

But before anyone could pull back their fist to end it all, the masked people had 'saved' me from my torture.

 **Hospital**

"He's barely alive" whispered a voice

" how could I let this happen?" Said another. There was murmuring in the background, it was hard to make out as I had a strange ringing in my head... well it sounded like a ringing... to be honest it sounded more like a voice but hearing voices made you crazy right?

I slowly but steadily rose up to be awakened by a bright light, a blinding one at that 'for fuck sake it's the hospital' I thought **'you wouldn't be here if you weren't so weak'** growled a masculine voice in a near whisper "huh?" I asked out loud still trying to get used to the lights "ahh naruto your awake" spoke a voice.

Turning my head I noticed there was a man sitting in a chair with a familiar cigar "old man?" I asked in a questioning tone , I couldn't see his face but I recognised his voice "it hurts that you don't recognise me naruto" spoke the old man as he casually rocked back and forth in his chair coolly while lighting a fresh cigar.

"It's hard to know who you are because of that stupid light" rubbing my eyes once again I tried to identify who the person before me was, but nevertheless I failed as I could only make out rough features, but that was enough for me as nobody looked like my old man.

"There's that smile that I like to see" stated the old man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Huh? When did I start smiling?' I thought baffled at the emotion I was displaying.

"Of course when you saw me" as if reading my thoughts the old man sat up properly and looked me in the eyes once again "so naruto how do you feel about getting out of here?" Smiling he relaxed once more.

But before I could ask why he had flinched a doctor entered the room "sarutobi-sama"greeted a female doctor as she bowed in respect to "Hatake-Sama" turning to face a man with silver hair which seemed to defy gravity.

'Wait how long has he been there?' Kinda freaked out I looked at the strange figure harder 'I know him from somewhere' I thought but before I could put together where I had seen him, Hatake looked up from his book and gave me the weirdest eye smile.

"Yes doctor-chan?" Turning her focus towards sarutobi as she made her way to me "so naruto how are you feeling?" Spoke the doctor in a soft voice, which caused me to flinch a little as the only one who spoke to me in such a manner was the the old man.

"Fine" I said quietly as if embarrassed, why was I embarrassed? What was there to be embarrassed about? As if taking the small comment as a gesture to talk more, the doctor proceeded "is there anything troubling you, like a small pain?" Shaking my head the doctor wrote something down "voices?" Looking up waiting for me to answer but the only indication of hearing the question was the confusion on my face. Re-wording the question she once again looked me in the eyes "do you or have you heard any voices lately or in the past?" Flinching a little I turned away then shook my head but that didn't go unnoticed by everyone, even getting hatake to put away his book and pay attention "are you sure?" Spoke the doctor once again putting the clipboard away.

Nodding my head the old man spoke " naruto it's alright if you have"

"I'm sure" I said in a whisper but that didn't satisfy sarutobi "nar-" before he could finish I interrupted him "I'm sure old man" clearly i didn't want to be pressed anymore on the subject he worried for me but nodded his head a slowly but nodded it non the less.

Turning her focus to sarutobi the doctor waited for approval from him. Getting a nod the doctor hestinaly wrote down on her clip board.

"If you would sarutobi-sama" gesturing to go outside, the old man and the doctor left to speak in the hallway.

The reason I didn't want to be pressed on the voices question was because growing up in a village that hated you would teach you that being crazy would make them want to target you even more and honestly I've had enough and didn't need more.

 **5minutes later**

What felt like hours was only minutes 'what where they talking about anyways?' I thought as I waited for them to return from the hall. It was getting boring at the hospital as they were always so plain with their all white walls, the hatake didn't even speak he just read his stupid book. What was that book anyways? Squinting my eyes I tried to read the title 'itchi-itch' before i could finish reading the title the old man had returned smiling.

"Good news naruto, we can leave now" jumping up quickly i got out of the bed still in my hospital clothes "where's my clothes?" I asked searching everywhere for them "unfortunately uzumaki-san they where destroyed when you entered the hospital so we had to remove them to proceed with surgery" spoke the doctor.

'Uzumaki? Wait I was in surgery how long was I out for?' "4 days" spoke hatake as he turned the page in his book 'seriously how can everyone read my thoughts' I thought with a confused face **'because your too weak'** spoke the voice once again however, before I could address that hatake spoke once again "because your too easy to read" putting his book away he grabbed a brand new orange jumpsuit out of nowhere. "Here" throwing it at me, he walked out the room and bowed to both adults and disappeared in a swirl in leaves.

'What a strange person' I thought "we will leave you to get changed" spoke sarutobi as he closed the door.

Opening the door I walked down the hall noticing how busy the hospital really was "out of the way!" Shouted a male as a team of doctors rushed someone who was on a stretcher into a procedure room. 'Wow this place is crazy' I thought, I never noticed as I always exited the place via jumping out of the window and onto the tree outside but today I decided to go the 'normal way.' "There you are" spoke sarutobi as he turned his head towards me "shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes" I spoke softly as I grabbed his hand. "Bye doctor-san" sarutobi said "thank you Yuri-san" that was the doctors name, she was the only one who was allowed to look after me in the hospital unless a others where required like a team for a operation as she was the only one who didn't try and poison me or kill me in this whole dam hospital.

Smiling she waved goodbye to me. "Where shall we go?" Spoke sarutobi as he looked down at me, "somewhere to eat?" I asked as my stomac growled. Laughing a bit sarutobi Spoke once again "I've found this new place do you want to try it?" Nodding my head we journeyed off to find this new place.

 **In the streets of the leaf village**

Glares and stares was the only thing that welcomed me into this world and by the end I expected even more glares and stares but demonic smiles as this wretched village see's me off to the next world, today it wasn't as bad maybe it was because the old man was here? Or maybe just maybe they finally gave me the benefit of the doubt and stopped hating me just like how the old man said they would do.

* **sigh** * it was a small exhale that summed up all my problems but now wasn't the time to think about the depressing stuff, the old man was taking me out for a treat and that was all that mattered.

 **Ramen ichiraku**

"Good after-noon teuchi-san and ayame-chan" Spoke sarutobi as he sat down in the restaurant, well it wasn't really a restaurant it was more like a small food stand but never the less it made me feel warm inside. That worried me a little bit but the old man seemed to be relaxed and even more happy 'when isn't he happy' I thought trying to remember a time the old man was angry.

"Sarutobi-domo it's a pleasant surprise to see you here, what will you be having?" Spoke a small girl who had to use a stool to be able to look over the counter. "Haha Ayame-chan please drop the titles, san is just fine" laughed sarutobi as he looked through the menu.

I lightly tugged at the old mans jacket in a shy manner "mm what is it naruto?" Spoke sarutobi as continued to look through the menu "can you help me up?" I asked in a small whisper, turning to face me the old man picked me up and placed me on the stool "sorry naruto I forgot how small you are" ruffling my hair a bit he returned to the menu.

It was always embarrassing for me to ask for help and in this particular situation it left me as red as a tomato. Looking up I noticed the small girl staring at me with stars in her eyes 'what's with that weird smile' I thought as I smiled back which only caused her to squeal at my apparent cuteness "you're so cute" she screamed as she tried to reach for my cheeks.

"Ayame don't fondle our customers" spoke a male voice from behind. Ayame jumped from being scared from the sudden appearance of her father teuchi "sorry dad" getting back into position she took out a note pad ready to write down our orders "you ready to order?" Spoke ayame as she put her hand on her hip.

"Yes I will have the miso ramen please" said sarutobi shutting the book slowly "and you?" Asked ayame directing the question towards me "umm I'll have the same as the old man" I spoke softly. Nodding her head ayame turned towards the kitchen in the back of the small restaurant "two miso ramens dad" shouted ayame "right a way" shouted her father back.

Walking back to us she started to create a small conversation "great choice by the way, so naruto I haven't seen you around here before"

'Of course she wouldn't I'm always being beaten so I have no time to explore the village really' I thought.

"Where are you from?" She asked with a curious look in her eyes. "West of here" I spoke looking down on the floor "really I've never been there before, what's it like there, dad says it's rough" ending the sentence with some worry. "Kinda" I hadn't really had any experience with holding/making a conversation with another person even less with the opposite sex, so I felt very awkward "how do you know the third?"

"The third?" Looking at me as if I was stupid she turned towards the old man and gestured towards him "yeah the third hokage?" 'Hokage? The old man never mentioned he was hokage' "we met when I was younger" ayame was making me feel awkward and for some reason the old man seemed to enjoy my displeasure with the conversation that I was participating in "two miso ramens" called teuchi as he served them to us 'finally' I thought as I began to dig into it while it was still hot.

"Hey kid what was your name again, I didn't catch it sorry?" Asked teuchi as he cleaned up some plates in the kitchen "naruto" I spoke out loud as I slurped down another set of noodles. Stopping all of a sudden teuchi looked sarutobi in the eyes "as in?"

"Yes" carfully looking at teuchi sarutobi was prepared to pay and leave quickly in case teuchi was about to pounce on naruto.

Walking closer to naruto teuchi looked him up and down. "Hey naruto" looking up I still had some noodles in my mouth "ymy-Yes" trying my best too pronounce the simple words, 'What is it?' I thought as the man was still looking at me "nothing" teuchi said as he walked back to the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

'That was strange' I thought not thinking much of it I continued to eat my food "so naruto how old are you?" Asked ayame as she looked at me again with that strange face of passion "4" I spoke in an delicate manner "really I'm 7, I go to the academy but I've been helping my father during the summer in the shop, are you starting the academy this year?" She asked in a sweet voice "yes the old man is going to show me some shinobi techniques before I go so that I'm well prepared" I said in a almost too cocky tone "really since when?" Asked sarutobi with a raised eyebrow "since from now on old man, everyone's going to be so far ahead of me, I need to be ahead of them" I spoke as I backed myself up "very well" said sarutobi as he payed for the meal.

Surprised ayame couldn't understand how the third could be talked to so rudely, "no don't pay it's on the house" shouted teuchi as he ran to the front of the restaurant. 'Wait what when did dad start giving out free meals!' Thought ayame with a shocked expression "dad why?"

"Yes teuchi why the free meal?" Asked sarutobi as he thought teuchi was discouraged by naruto or was this his way of saying politely to not come back.

Looking at naruto teuchi turned to ayame "because that's the bravest kid out their" said teuchi giving us a small smile. Understanding sarutobi silently thanked him while I was left confused "why did he do that and what did he mean by the bravest kid?" I asked looking at sarutobi as we left the ramen shop "it's the respect I was telling you about naruto it's finally starting to arrive" walking out we headed to the sarutobi compound. 'Maybe my life is finally going to get better' I thought as we walked off.

 **Sarutobi manner**

"So naruto how did you find the food at ichiraku?" Asked sarutobi as he opened the gates to the compound, it had always amazed me how big the home/homes where, the old man had said it wasn't much compared to the hokage mansion and the other clan compounds but it was his home and he liked the way it was. " yeah it was really good, what is that food called?" I asked as a stared in awe at the garden

"Ramen, you know naruto if you don't close your mouth a fly will fly into it" laughed sarutobi as I continued to stare with the same awe "I know, I know bu-" * **cough* *cough*** I started to choke all a sudden as a fly suddenly flew into my mouth "haha naruto what did i tell you" laughed sarutobi as he patted my back to help me.

We had walked over to his garden where sarutobi had sat in his old rocking chair. "Hey old man there's no time for napping we have to get me ready for the academy" I shouted at the old man but he seemed to almost ignore me "he-" before I could finish, the old man montioned for me to keep quiet "naruto a ninja must be both silent and in tune with nature" Spoke sarutobi in a calm manner "what?" I asked, clearly understanding I was too young to understand sarutobi stood up and walked over to a small pond.

Sitting down crossed legged he closed his eyes and didn't say another word. "What are you doing?" I Asked sarutobi as I came to sit next to him "I'm mediating" Spoke sarutobi without looking at me "why?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Because mediation allows us to tap into our chakra if we need to but also keeps a ninja calm" I sat there quietly for some time thinking over and over why is use mediation though, I've seen ninja use chakra without the help of mediation so why is it so special wasn't mediation a more religious or a monk thing to do? "I thought you can use chakra without the use of meditation?"

"True but for you too access your chakra meditation will be the easiest way as you will be able feel it circulating in your body, once you get used to the feeling which will be fast you will be able to access with the use of hand seals or if skilled enough without" Spoke sarutobi still consentrating on his mediation. "Why do you do it old man? You know how to access you're chakra without the use of meditation and you seem sane to me"

"That's because mediation is calming, why don't you try it, think of it as part of you're shinobi training" without arguing I copied the old man and started searching for my chakra.

 **One hour later**

'Urrr why is it so hard' I thought as it felt like an entire century had gone since I started 'bull shit this is calming I'm totally stressed out' before I was about to give up I felt three pulses circulating in my body well more like liquids running through my body 'wait since when did people have two chakras' I throught as I started looking into it.

As I searched harder I felt my blood but decided not to ignore it. Next I felt my 'first chakra' which was calm and friendly feeling but when I looked at my other chakra it was malicious even more so then the villagers 'what the hell I should ask the old man about this.'

"Hey old man"

"Yes naruto"

"Am I meant to have two chakras" sarutobi suddenly stoped mediating as he looked at naruto with shock present in his eyes 'the kyuubi he can't touch that chakra other wise it will kill him' "what do you mean naruto? Describe them to me" not thinking much about it I started concentrating on both chakras.

"Ones calm and friendly, but the other one is... it's malicious and nasty feeling, it's like pure hatred"

"Don't touch the second one never touch that one naruto understood" Spoke sarutobi in a more serious tone, the tone was kinda scary and had surprised me at first 'I wonder why?' "Yeah I'll make sure not to" * **exhale* '** that was a close one' thought sarutobi as coached naruto on how to draw forth his chakra.

"Now naruto once you've felt your chakra tell me"

"I've got it old man what do I do with it?"

"Draw on it slowly othe-" before sarutobi could finish his sentence naruto had already drawn his chakra and at a rapid pace "look at me old man I'm glowing blue" I squealed in joy.

'What immense chakra, it's so strong and dense that you can see it, it reminds me of hashirama-Sensai and tobirama-Sensai. To also draw on it in his first attempt is amazing, not even Kakashi myself and his father could do that' Thought sarutobi in awe "well done naruto now be carful not use too much other wise you will exhaust yourself" 'the grounds even cracking' Thought Sarutobi as he watched narutos chakra climb 'civilian, academy student, low genin, mid genin, high genin and finally low chunnin chakra levels, that's amazing for a 4yr old'

'Wow this feels endless' I thought as my chakra continued to climb 'but I'm feeling kinda slee-. * **Thumb*.** "Naruto" shouted sarutobi as he went to check his surange grandson 'thank kami he is only chakra exhausted' picking up naruto,sarutobi carried him to a bedroom. "Sweat dreams naruto" closing the door the young uzumaki dreamt of the adventures he and the old man could have.

* * *

 **So what did you think, hope you enjoyed I certainly did. This will be uploaded every Friday so its basically weekly uploads until naruto turns 18 yes that's when I'm going to end it but don't worry will have a long time before that comes maybe 50-100 chapters this will hopefully be. Thanks for reading this and please share this.**

 **Please review it means al lot and helps out the story**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking out loud"

'Inside thoughts'

' **Dark inner thoughts'**

 **'Kyuubi talking to naruto inside him'**

 **"Kyuubi talking outloud"**

 **Fire style: fire ball jutsu**

* * *

 **Sarutobi compound**

* * *

It was early in the morning in the village hidden in the leaves as naruto began to awake from his long slumber. "Hmmm where am I?" I sat up properly as I rubbed my eyes gently to get them accustomed to the bright light that was the sun, "wait where am I?!"

This time I began to panic a little as I didn't recognise the neatly made room with the fresh paint and what one could only describe as feeling homely.

Jumping up from the uncomfortably soft and large bed I started to scavenge around for my clothes "looking for these?" Asked a familiar voice, 'What the hell' jumping back I broke out a small screech as the orange jump suit was dangling from the old mans hands "naruto am I really so forgettable? First the hospital and now.. ***sigh*** you do know that you have as bad of a memory as people my age you?" Spoke Sarutobi in his old but wise voice.

"You know old man you can't be so casually sitting there expecting me to know that you're there, you're a retired shinobi,a hokage at that, I'm merely a civilian and you should do right to remember that, I can't sense you know" I felt so grown up saying something that seemed to complex in my young mind.

"Ooh look who's using there head instead of saying the first thing that comes to there mind" throwing the jumpsuit at me Sarutobi walked out the room with his favourite pipe in his mouth "I've made food for so you go eat to refuel yourself" Turning back he spoke once again "you know where the kitchen is right?". I had been to this place a million times, Of course I knew where it was "Yes of course old man." Smiling Sarutobi walked off. I had became familiar with the clan that lived here and come to like the culture that they were so accustomed to. Sarutobi had become my best friend, practically my only friend that I would say openly without a second thought, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today or I would've been left in a corner in a abounded room.

Sarutobi was my surange grandfather, he was both a friend and a role model, he taught me that life was precious and even mine was although kami liked to show this in a cruel and unjust way. He took me under his wing even when the hokage had forbade it, he had that "everything has a story yours is sad but a true one naruto and the reasons behind this hate is even more so, don't hate these people as they just haven't opened the book like I have as they are afraid of what lies within it" he is so wise and caring it seemed too good to be true at first but I quickly learned that not every one was the same and the old man was a prime example of that idea.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed how tacky the orange jumpsuit looked but it was the only thing that I could afford at the moment. 'Even though orange is my favourite colour, it isn't done justice through this outfit' I had really brought a bad name to the colour but that didn't matter as for now I needed to find the old man.

* * *

 **Outside in the garden**

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes to find the old man but find him I did, "yo old man you could of told me where you would be, you know how unnecessarily big this place is?" Waving my hands up and down I gestured at what I believe to be a big house. "Haha naruto sorry age must be getting to me finally I guess, please join me" motioning his hand for me to sit right next to him, I quickly rushed to the old man.

"You know naruto when I first bought the land where my clan resides, there was once nothing but trees and grass" staring off into space sarutobi started to remember his experiences as a young shinobi and a married man.

'I have come so far haven't I' Thought Sarutobi as he thought back on the struggles he had to overcome to bear the land and lay the food on his table for his family. Then becoming hokage to a whole village to only give it up to a-'no, he doesn't desrve to be mentioned in the same breath as a hokage' "old man you're red, why are you so red? Wait are you thinking perverted thoughts?" Slowly but surely naruto face turned from one of fear to a face shock.

"What no-no-no naruto of course not, I just was thinking about something that got me a little angry"carefully analysing the old mans face, Naurto nodded his head as he believed Sarutobi. "You know naruto we should continue with your training" eyeing the old man, my face turned to one of pure joy as I already knew what he wanted me to do.

Sitting next to the pond I crossed my legs and closed my eyes as I sat up right as I let all thoughts drift off and only leave my mind blank "very good naruto access your chakra slowly and try to mold it into shapes" Spoke Sarutobi as he stood over me. Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly I concentrated on my chakra the calm and smooth moving one not the raging tornado, 'slowly now' I throught as I approached it 'slowly' I thought again as I touched it, more like lightly stroked it 'slowly' each time I thought it the more loud it became.

Pulling the almost seemingly endless chakra pool to the surface "very nice naruto, now try shaping that chakra into a circle" asked Sarutobi as he blew the smoke from his lungs. The chakra felt weird in my.. in my.. in my.. wait how exactly was I holding the chakra if there wasn't any hands present to hold it also I wasn't exactly holding it, it could move freely move around my hands and could slip right through my fingers if need be.

Either way I concentrated on that exact feeling and 'held' the chakra and made 'a circle' I thought 'that should be easy enough' and easy it was chakra was like play dough in a sense it was easy to mold and did what exactly you want it to do without question. Pleased Sarutobi sat there watching naruto mix and match his chakra into different forms as a small smile on his face rose up. It was always a delight to see the child happy just like he should be all the time but unfortunately his childhood was being stripped away from him and Minato wasn't making Naruto's life any better

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

It had just been after naruto had flashed his chakra and Sarutobi had taken to him to bed "riochi-kun please check on Naurto while I talk to Minato-Kun" Spoke Sarutobi as he asked a young man in his early twenties who was one of the leading medical ninja in the clan. "Yes Sarutobi-sama" Bowing the black hair male checked on the young blonde.

"Sarutobi what's the meaning of Naurto's chakra flaring like that? I could feel it from all the way in my home fuck that I bet half the village could feel it!" Shouted Minato as he grew redder and redder by the minute as he grew angrier.

"Let's talk in my office Minato here isn't the place we won't want to wake young naruto or anyone else in the compound" asked Sarutobi as he motioned Minato away but Minato wasn't having any of it, "fuck naruto, Sarutobi you know exactly why that boy can't learn chakra" levelling his voice to room level but keeping the same venom in voice as he talked about his son "you would do best to listen to me, especially if you're in my home" spoke Sarutobi

as once again motioned Minato into his office, only for this time Minato grudgingly accepting the invitation and walking in the office.

Sitting down in his old chair Sarutobi prepared himself for the incoming headache from the now hokage "Naruto shouldn't learn chakra and you know this better then anyone else Sarutobi after all the boy seal is partly broken also that other problem, chakra could be the end of us" Naurto was always a problem but for the man to neglect him was a bit overboard "I know this but Naurto needs to protect himself, being beaten up will eventually lead to him rejecting this village and going on a rampage as the kyuubi" Sarutobi had never throught that the boy was the demon, he was too sweet to be but he knew fully well that Naurto was becoming day by day more and more emotionally detached from the village and if it wasn't for him the boy would of left or be dead by now.

"That's not a good enough reason as hokage I demand no I command you to stop teaching the boy" this was it Minato had gone too far "You try and command me Minato you are as foolish as you are young I will not stop teaching you're son, no he isn't you're son anymore as you've already denounced him without giving him a chance, Naruto is being protected by this clan and Naruto's training will be a clan matter meaning that you can't interfere with anything to do with his training. He will enter the academy under this clan, he may not have our blood nor our name but he carries our will of fire and will make this clan proud" punching his desk Sarutobi released an unnatural amount of killer instinct onto Minato who had a visbale sweat drop running down his face.

Getting up Minato called his anbu to follow him "Anbu, we shall leave. You have won this time Sarutobi" vanishing in a flash of yellow Sarutobi was left once again alone in his office complex.

 ***knock* *knock* *knock*** "come in" called a tired Sarutobi as he sighed once again as he re sat in his chair "sorry to disturb you Sarutobi-Sama" spoke Riochi "ahh Riochi please come in"

"That won't be necessary sir as nothing is wrong with naruto just some chakra exhaustion" turning around Sarutobi turned to the moon "Very well thank you Riochi" taking a new cigar Sarutobi sighed heavily as he took in a drag of the smoke.

"What has this village come to?"

* * *

 **End of flash back**

* * *

Naruto was a true delight and his prodigious status was clearly shining as he made a tasked that many children find hard make look like child's play. "Alright naruto that's enough for now, today I've decided that you can learn something new" reopening my eyes I stared at the old man "today naruto you will be"

'Yes yes what' the suspense was unreal. Purposely taking a frantic pause Sarutobi waited a couple seconds, "learning on how to" again waiting for me to become inpatient Sarutobi waited a couple seconds. "What is it old man just tell me what I will be learning" I shouted in unmeasurable excitement, smiling a little Sarutobi slowly started to move his mouth to purposefully annoy me, but before I could call him out on it he started speaking once again "balance leaves on you're head."

"What?" No I must of miss heard that right? He couldn't of said "you're going to balance leafs on your body, to be more pacific you will be balancing them on your finger tips." All this dramatic build up and all I was going to do was balance leafs on finger tips? Did the old man view me to be so under skilled that he's got me doing child's play? I thought I was quite cunning but apparently the old man thought otherwise.

Grabbing a nearby leaf balanced it on my finger tip with a bit of a annoyed look "easy old man now teach me something useful I said we were going to train not do something like so childish!" Looking up I noticed the small smirk on his face "what are you smiling about old man I've done your stupid task now give me a task that is fitting to someone like me" raising an eye brow Sarutobi walked up to me. Bending down he blew the leaf off my finger "hey what was that for?!" I raised my fist and shook it as he walked off casually to his rocking chair, grabbing a fresh cigar he relit it and blew a grey/blackish cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"You're not meant to just keep the leaf balanced on your finger tip but also to balance the leaf with the usage of chakra." spoke Sarutobi, giving him a puzzled he grabbed a leaf that was convently on the ground "watch carefully" slowly but steadily his finger tip grew a dark blue "now naruto this is my chakra watch what happens to the leaf if I put it on their" placing the leaf on the chakra it stuck as he emphasised this point as he started to shake his finger around "see now you try" realising his chakra the leaf gracefully landed back on the ground and Sarutobi took another puff of his cigar.

'Should be easy enough' I thought with a smile as I channeled my chakra 'now to channel the chakra to my finger' I thought but the task was more difficult then I imagined 'wait how do I do this?' I thought as I started to really concentrate on my finger tip.

It felt like it was futile to continue on but miraculously I had managed to concentrate enough to allow the chakra to my finger, "well done naruto not many manage to channel chakra to a single point on their first time" spoke sarutobi as he continued to puff his cigar. 'Ok now I just need to place the leaf to the chakra but how exactly do I do it? Like why should my chakra stick the leaf to me?" None the less I placed the leaf onto my finger, suprisingly it did stick when I placed it on myself.

"Wow naruto congratulations not many can do that task on there first try but now we are going to balance a lot more leafs on you" grabbing more leafs sarutobi placed them one by one on naruto until he was covered with them "excellent naruto you do really excell in the ninja arts" smiling sarutobi stood up and walked to the back door to the house "come on that's enough training time let's go out for a bit."

Nodding I ran up to hold the old mans hand only to notice the leafs still stuck to my body. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Sarutobi who took note of how naruto was still unconsciously channeling chakra to the individual points "haha naruto you might want to release your chakra or you will be a walking leaf" blushing a bit I nodded then breathed in slowly as I closed my eyes concentrating on realising my chakra.

Smiling I re held the old mans hand as we walked out the Sarutobi compound.

* * *

 **The streets of konoha**

* * *

I had never really liked walking around konoha as the clear glares and angry growls had put me off walking in public by myself. But they halved whenever I was escorted by the old. "Ignore them naruto, how about we go get some ice cream?" Said Sarutobi as he smiled down at me, I nodded as I stopped shaking a little.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

Laughter could clearly be heard throughout the village as two people strolled through the village holding ice cream, "old man I never knew a ninja could be so awesome" the old man had been telling me about his adventures with his old comrades and his old Sensai. He was truly amazing, he was taught by both the second and first hokage, they were the most deadly duo to walk this planet and maybe the strongest Kage to live period.

"You know what naruto, why don't we go to the park today?" It was a delight to see the child so happy but I was his only friend, he didn't trust people much (and for good reason) not even the ones in the compound.

Stopping I stared at the old man as if he was crazy "bu-bu-but what if they hate me as well?" The children my age weren't any better than the adults in the village, yes they may not beat me but their own form of torment was as bad or worse. Being called a demon was one thing but to be left out and ignored has made my existence seem futile initially, especially if it was from your own age group.

"Naurto I will be there and if you feel uncomfortable at any time we can leave" Smiling the old man had reassured me enough, he had always been there for me so It may not be as bad I think it might be. Nodding we set off to the park.

* * *

 **The park**

* * *

I was nervous, and rightfully so, I had recognised clan memebers and clan heirs there. I had read up all the clans once in the sarutobi clan library when I was board, I couldn't believe the amount of clams In konaha and that the uzumaki clan was once a great and promising clan that had strong ties with the Senju and konoha itself. Unfortunately they were destroyed in the second great ninja war.

Walking over to a bench the old man sat down next to a group of mums "Sarutobi-Sama" all the women gasped, 'an yamanaka, hyuuga, Nara, inuzuka and aburama' and a couple others I couldn't recognise 'civilians maybe' I thought as the old man greeted them back "hello yamanaka-san, hyuuga-kun, aburama-san, Nara-san and haruno-san, inuzuka-san" casually sitting on the bench sarutobi relaxed.

"What brings you here?" Asked the Nara, you could clearly tell he was one with the amount of laziness he radiated all at once. "Naruto and I had decided to visit the park for a while" everyone had turned to look at me as I tried to hide from there intense stares, even the Nara had sat up and raised an eye brow at me before relaxing again and looking up at the sky.

"Naruto you can't hide behind me all day, say hello and then go play with the rest of the children." Nodding my head i said hello then I rushed off to play, "Sarutobi-san is it wise to bring the boy here? After all a lot of people hate him " Spoke the Hyuuga "that's why I'm here after all I will stop anyone who tries to do something foolish towards the boy." Nodding his head the hyuuga member had returned to watching the children.

* * *

 **With the naruto**

* * *

'Don't freak out, don't freak out naruto, don't freak out' I continuously repeated that in my head as I headed over to the group of children. "hello my name is naruto" turning around the group of children stared at me "hello" spoke a platinum blonde girl as she stood up and held her hand out for me to shake "my names ino, that girl with the pink hair and massive forehead is Sakura" grinning a little, I noticed the visible tick mark on the pink haired girl

"The chubby boy other there is choji and the boy lying next to him is shikamaru" Smiling I waved a the two boys, shikamaru had grudgingly waved backed as if the hand movement was too much for him to even do, and choji waved back with a massive grin plastered across his face "that one with the puppy is kiba, the boy next to him is shino" Smiling I waved once again at them, which in turn earned me a small but cute yip from the puppy "and finally the lavender haired girl over there is Hinata"

"Hel-he-hello" her voice was small and quite but I heard the greeting none the less "hey." Sitting next to ino we chatted a little "so naruto who did you come here with?" Asked Sakura as we made a small sand castle "umm the old man" puzzled Sakura didn't get what I meant by the old man "who's the old man?" Asked kiba.

Pointing my finger, they all turned to see an old man lying on the bench chatting happily and smiling at them as he spoke with the adults. "Wait I feel like I know him" said Sakura out loud, "yeah he was the third hokage" I casually said as I continued to build the sand castle.

"The THIRD WHAT" shouted both ino and kiba, even the latest piece of information had warranted the shikamarus attention. I covered my ears as I waited for them to calm down, ***sigh*** "yeah he was the third, what's so surprising about that after all he's still a old man" I shrugged my shoulders as if Sarutobi was a just some ordinary old man.

Blinking rapidly and looking around at each other, the seven children had their jaws dropping to the floor even some of the adults overheard what naruto had said and couldn't believe a little brat like him could be so casual and disrespectful when addressing one of the most dangerous men to ever live.

"Does he allow you to call him that?" Asked shino with what everyone presumed a raised eyebrow after all his cloak hide his features. "Yeah why wouldn't he?" I replied as if forgetting who the old man was in this village "troublesome" replied shikamaru as he shook his head and went back to cloud watching.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

Two hours had placed and yet the day was still young, the children had decided to play a game of ninja which conveniently had been Naruto's strong suit, he had been able to feel everyone around him, 'I'm going to have to ask the old man about that later on.' The day was perfect so far, it seemed nothing could go wrong but alas all good things must come to a end and in Naruto's case not a very pleasant one.

"Hey everyone" shouted a female voice from behind, turning ino screamed back rather excitedly "Mito-chan you're finally here" running up ino hugged the girl rather tightly. The whole group started to surround mito infact everyone but naruto.

'Mito?No it can't be! Not her, not here, not now' I had met mito a couple times, twice in the office and once wondering the village, she was everything naruto despised. Loved, cared for, popular, had a family, praised and most of all she looked like them. That long flourest red hair that seemed to shine whenever it went, those lavender sea blue eyes, that bright white smile, the silky smooth tanned skin. All in all she was what perfection was meant to be but if she was anything like **HIM** then fuck perfection as that's what I would call hell.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!" Shouted ino as I was stuck in a daze, transfixed by own hatred for the girl and her family, "Yes ino-chan?" I gritted my teeth as I forced my answer "naruto come say hello, it's rude not to you kno-" but ino never finished as Mito walked up to Naruto with that smile 'mphm more like smirk' "names mito nice to meet you, I'm going to become hokage just like my dad over there,and you are?" She raised her hand and made a gesture for me to shake it, 'she knew who I was, didn't she? Or am I too less of a being to be remembered by her?' The mere thought had made me growl.

 ***slap*** it was the sound of my hand slapping away hers "fuck you and fuck the hokage" The gasps coming from everyone could be heard from miles away "yo-yo-you don't mean that do you?" Mito was shocked no one and she meant no one was that rude to her father, even less where that rude when addressing him as the hokage "Of course I do if you're going to be anything like him then I might as well kill you, we can't have a second coming of his reign in this village"

I had so casually thrown away the thought of what if the hokage had gotten mad at my comment? Anbu appeared from nowhere as if ready for war, "hokage-Sama, your order" Asked the cheif anbu, raising his hand the hokage had signalled for them not to use brute force, they didn't need a showing of that to the children.

Quickly stepping to me Sarutobi grabbed my hand and vanished from the park hoping to not cause a riot . Only leaving everyone but Minato to wonder 'why did naruto had the hokage and his family so much.'

* * *

 **With Sarutobi**

* * *

"NARUTO YOU CANNOT SAY THAT TO THE HOKAGE AND HIS FAMILY!" We may of been a safe distance away from park but that didn't matter, the old mans shouting was most likely heard throughout the village, and for good reason too.

"I don't care about them and I don't care about this village old man, it's only you and me!" I had whispered the last part as I tried to control the tears that were threatening to flow down my face, I had tried so hard to be perfect to be good to be something that this village could be proud off. I had been what the old man wanted/needed from me, and it had worked for some time, the mask of happiness and care free had played its role and I planned it still did, but the only problem was it was starting to crumble and every little piece that left me, made me weaker and more vulnerable.

"It's ok naruto truely it is, just promise me that something like that won't happen again?" The old man had lowered himself to my level as he gave me those hopeful eyes, I nodded, "anything for you old man" I whispered as I continued to dry my eyes. Smiling Sarutobi held out his hand for me to walk with him.

But I turned away and didn't face him this time "can I walk by myself this time? I just want to go home and think things through " shocked the old man sighed and reluctantly let me go and walk off by myself.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

It had been 30 minutes and I was nearing my destination 'home sweet home' I thought, haha it was funny wasn't it to think that anyone would accept a place like this as home. There was alcoholics lying on the streets everywhere, some where substance abusers and others where just lousy people he didn't warrant my time and effort "hey you" called one of them he had been hiccuping and burping his way through that sentence as he shakily approached me with a glass bottle in his hand.

 ***sigh*** another one I thought I as I turned to around to ask what. "What?" That wasn't a question to him but what was behind him, a large group no rather a mob of villagers surrounded him as they held there pitch forks and knives ready for there hunt "we heard what you said to the hokage and his daughter" oh no this wasn't happening not now, the old man was right I was going to face the consequences but I didn't believe that it would be this.

"And we would like to punish you our self's , after all you had made her cry" they smiled as they neared me, 'ok all I have to do is out run them, should be easy enough, after all half of them are drunk' but as I turned back around to make my escape another mob appeared in my path way "not today demon, not today" taunted the leader of the other mob.

I was trapped and they moved slowly as if enjoying the slow but steady progress they were making on me, "get him" shouted both leaders, it was a nightmare that had come true. The demon was finally caught and this time there was no saving him.

* * *

 **Sorry I hadn't uploaded in long I have had mocks so I've been revising and doing them, next 2 months I will have gcse so don't expect me to upload frequently but I will have a 13 week break so I will upload 10k chapters then.**

 **Please leave your reviews as it helps and also leave your favourite stories in the review section I'm looking for new ones thanks and see you next message me if you want to discuss anything, I'm also not going to have mokuton, I've decided on something else that will be much better, it's a bloodline that hopefully everyone will love and will make more sense then having an ass pull like mokuton. I hope that's alright with everyone and that you will understand why I did it.**

 **Once again thank you for reading, please share and review the story truely helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking out loud"

'Inside thoughts'

' **Dark inner thoughts'**

 **'Kyuubi talking to naruto inside him'**

 **"Kyuubi talking outloud"**

 **Fire style: fire ball jutsu**

* * *

 **4 day days later**

* * *

It had been four days since the villagers had captured naurto, four whole long days, Sarutobi was currently screaming at the hokage. "How the fuck haven't you found him yet? For kami's sake Minato he's your son and yet you don't even care what happens to him? Naruto is still young and innocent and most of all fragile. You do remember what I told you if anything happened to him? The boy will break and for your sake you can't have a broken jinchuuriki"

Sarutobi was drawn to tears at the thought of the young blonde boy. 'Why did it have to be him? He is just a little boy, kami please keep naruto safe for me' it was a water work show as Sarutobi struggled to comprehend why the villagers would do such a thing, and how were they getting away with it? Trained shinobi and even anbu were dispatched to find him but there was no leads so far.

But it wasn't like Minato didn't care, he just couldn't show it, the masked man... Madara had given him a list to oblige, a set of rules and he couldn't sacrifice the whole village for one boy even if that boy was Naruto.

* * *

 **Unknown area**

* * *

It had been long, long since I've seen true light, the only light I saw was the light bulb that hanged above my head. I was tired, no I am still tired, my eyes keep trying to close but can't, it could be that drug again or maybe something else, maybe kami was having fun with me again, either way it wasn't pretty.

The stupid villagers had attacked again but this time, they weren't going for just a mere beating they weren't toying with their capture or their pray but had decided to kill me or atleast that's what I thought. My breathing was slow and ragged, the voice I once had was lost, the screaming had broke it just like my soul. Just like my trust, just like my will to live, they tried horrible things, experimented with me as if I was a lab rat but this time the torture was worse they had decided to change it up, it was mentally and physically excruciating.

"Hello Naruto" Spoke the voice as he walked up to me, I was nailed to cross to keep me from escaping, it was painful no it was wrong my body would heal but the nails would not just repierce me causing an endless loop of pain. I hadn't bothered to look up, they were all the same, that cruel smirk, that psychotic glints in their eyes, their laugh. Yes they were are all the same, truely the real monsters but this one this one was different his voice sounded familiar.

"I've come to see you naruto" said the voice again, it sounded really familiar, I took a peak at the person , those eyes,that hair, the cigarette in his mouth... "No..no...no..no..no no no no noooo!" It couldn't be him it couldn't be him, he wouldn't be here, he was different, I trusted him, why? What was there to gain? Was he tired of me? Did he truely hate me all this time? Was I not enough? No he might just be here to save me, Yes that's it, he's here to save me "Have you come to save me old man?"

There was a small ray off hope maybe just maybe he was here to save me, but that maybe turned into a definite no, that smile, that glint In his eyes, the laugh, god that laugh was excruciating, it sounded like it pierced right through me but it wasn't just the laugh that pierced me but a sharp object in my stomach looking down I noticed the kunai twisted into me. Staring up, I noticed what was staring at me as I stared back in horror, switching slowly from his eyes and smile to the blade what was stuck inside me "No naruto I haven't come to save you but to save everyone else from the demon" he laughed, he truely laughed as if the words had been true, they held weight they were what I feared most, what I told myself that wasn't true. That the old man loved me, that he cared for me, was it only a lie to get close to me?

The pain was unmeasurable it hurt worse than the blade repeatedly being stabbed into my stomach, all I did was cry, cry and cry was all I could do my life was a lie my life was meaningless and that's what truely captivated me. 'I'm so tired' I thought, I slowly closed my eyes a smile plastered on my face as I listened to the mad laugh of Sarutobi. 'Finally' I thought it was the light I was waiting to see, the one I didn't know how much I needed it was what I needed the most.

But it wasn't death that waited for me but something else, power, power that called me, it was the vocie it called me ' **Yes step into my darkness, make it your own truely become what they are afraid of'** it felt truely malicious, 'the chakra Sarutobi had told me about, the one I wasn't allowed to touch' but what did he care he was lying after all, he was trying to kill me right now. **"Yes hold it mold it, call on it, it will be yours to control just ask for it."**

"Yes I want it" I called out loud in a small whisper "what?" Sarutobi had stopped the endless stabbing as he heard Naruto start to talk. "I want all of it!" I screamed, the rush of the power was truely unreal, captivating at that, it felt good especially seeing Sarutobi cower in fear as he witnessed the rebirth of me, the true me "Why are you so scared? We're just going to have some fun" I laughed as I burst free from my restraints.

The look and fear in his eyes was truely amazing, it smelled good, it gave me a rush, a rush I never felt before. I stalked my pray slowly, everything felt like it was in slow motion, maybe it was the side effect of the voices power either way it made the little chase even more thrilling, I could see every detail, the pee that was stained on him to the small twitches in his muscles as he backed up to the wall. It made me smile, god did it make me smile, I must have had the same grin that he had and the same eyes but mine where those of a true beast.

This is how they must of felt, how the villagers felt as they hunted me, it was fun I could see the appeal of it, no I could feel the appeal of it and it was extravagant. "Don't run we're just having fun" the smile must of grew after all he screamed after that.

"What's happening in there" called a guard.

"Nothing" I shouted back but I guessed he knew that it wasn't Sarutobi's voice. The guard had entered and by his face it looked like he almost vomited. The walls were covered by the blood and guts of the retired kage they were also smeared all over the walls, his large intestine was hanging on my shoulders as if it was a long scarf. I wore it proud and I wore it right, "protocol 15" he shouted as he started to run away.

"I love it when they run" I screamed as I ran after him. It was fun, truely fun the look on his face, he was only a civilian you could tell with the amount of chakra he had. 'Wait when could I see chakra?' First the slow motion and now being able to see the chakra of people, what was these powers of the voice?

It was exhilarating to chase the man, espically when other people had tried to protect him, their faces where priceless as tore them apart, limb for limb. I continued my chase for the guard but it seemed the horror of seeing his fellow torturers was too much for him to handle as he fell off the edge of the building from a heart attack.

I was confused at first as I wondered why he would jump, but I realised the way he fell was one that wasn't done on purpose but unintentionally, the way he grabbed his chest had told me that it was a heart attack that had killed him, I jumped down to stare at him in wonder, why was I chasing him again? I was sure that it was something important but what was it? But before I could try to remember what I was doing, the pain of the power had finally taken its toll on me. It was too much, too much to bier, the vision in my eyes became blurry I let out one more roar as I collapsed into the arms of someone.

* * *

 **Kakashi**

* * *

Kakashi was a Anbu captain who served directly under the lord hokage (Minato), he had been through a ninja war, losing both of his team mates in the process, witnessed the scene of his father killing himself, gone through teammates in anbu dying in missions because of a bad decision or mislead information and had to witness his Sensai neglect his son and allow him to be brutally beaten on a daily basis.

There wasn't much that shocked him anymore but to know that the man he once looked up to the man he had called a father at one point treat his own child as if they were garbage was shocking to say the least, Naruto Uzumaki was Minato namikaze son and was treated like a scum because his Sensai couldn't see reason.

He knew of the seal that was partially broken, everyone did, Minato had been told by that masked individual to leave it. Of course Minato had tried to fix it but as a consequence of trying it twice, the masked man had killed over 1000 people in the village the population was only over 10 thousand, the people of konaha had blamed both the kyuubi attack on the poor boy and even the masked mans attacks on naruto as well.

Minato had become disgusted by naruto, so much that both him and Kushina kicked him out as a baby and branded him a orphan, removing all ties to the boy. Now this wasn't the first time a kidnapping had been attempted on the boy but this was the first that had succeeded and for such a long time, whenever the boy was in danger a anbu would protect him (even if it was when he was near death) but protect him they did.

The news of naruto missing was a horror to come to him and Sarutobi who had round up a small group of people to look for the boy but when they couldn't find him, Sarutobi had begged the hokage to allow for a full on search party one that consisted of everyone from chunnin plus, off duty shinobi had even been called to search for the boy, it had been four days and they had no leads and everyone was getting frustrated especially Sarutobi.

"Dammit where the fuck did Naruto go!" Shouted Sarutobi as he slammed his fist hard upon the meeting room desk, they were planning to search even deeper into the woods. It has been frustrating and the old man had looked even older, everyone was growing tired of the search for naruto but they couldn't loose their jinchuuriki.

"Maybe if we head west this time and go into the outskirts of the forest of death we might find the boy, even if we have to go deep into the forest we will find naurto" calmly Spoke Shikaku Nara, everyone nodded as they assembled teams to find naurto.

"Anko you will lead a team consisting Kakashi, itachi and Shisui, you are the most familiar with the forest after all and with them the search will be even quicker" Spoke Sarutobi who turned to a beautiful young women with purple hair. "Sarutobi-Sama, I understand Kakashi but shisui and itachi are both only children especially itachi won't he hinder us?" Was the old man even more senile then she imagined?

Staring down anko Sarutobi Spoke firmly "anko shisui made chunnin and fought in the 3rd great ninja war at seven years old, itachi is even more remarkable making anbu at age 11, they are both the future of their generation don't forget that" nodding anko grudgingly took her team and headed towards the forest

* * *

 **The forest of death**

* * *

It has been nearly two hours since the teams had been deployed to search for the blonde boy once again, two hours and not even a chakra signature could be found. They had hyuugas, sensors, the uchiha clan memebers with the sharingan searching up and down for Naruto but yet nothing could be found.

More and more people were coming to the conclusion that maybe Naruto was kidnapped by another village and has been long gone from konaha, it was becoming a very popular theory but a theory none the less. The only hope they had that they would find the young Uzumaki was encouragement of Sarutobi and even the 4th Hokage.

"Anko you take West we will search south east" Spoke kakashi as he swallowed a quick pill as he lifted his headband to use his sharingan once again. "What do you mean I head west? Why am I the one who has to go there?" Anko never really liked kakashi after all he loved reading porn in public (she couldn't judge really after all she was a pervert herself) but she could respect him, he was the best ninja the village had to offer.

"Trust me Anko I wouldn't do this if my instincts didn't tell me to" it was kakashi's more reassuring and calming voice that soothed her into the idea of his plan, ninja were taught to follow their gut instincts and kakashi's was some of the best out there.

"Alright alright I'll go but don't think that you can slack off when I'm gone" Spoke Anko mockingly as she left to search in west of the area.

Nodding kakashi and the rest of the team headed south west 'Naruto where are you?' Thought kakashi as they searched the area at top speed.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

It was awful, nothing was new and nothing was progressing, kakashi was getting frustrated and the two uchiha had started to lose hope. Naurto was like a ghost at this point and what ever they tried to do to find him, it just seemed like they were failing, 1step forward in reality was 10steps back, they were worse off then how they had started.

"Kakashi-senpai, maybe it's best we head back, it's getting late and we're not getting anywhere after all" it was itachi's small but cold voice that spoke out, the young uchiha prodigy had seen the realisation in the situation and had concluded that the search for Naruto was becoming a inconclusive and a waste of the leafs resources but yet it seemed everyone pursed the matter anyways.

Coldly stopping in his tracks, kakashi stared at itachi with his one eyed sharingan promising the death of the young boy if he wasn't careful "itachi, we are not going to give up on naruto, are we clear?" The question had entailed a promise of unmeasurable amounts of pain that itachi understood to a certain extent.

"Yes sir" shaking his head in agreement the team continued in their search for naurto.

Kakashi was about to give up, to give in, to do what he promised not too, he was about to leave Naruto behind. But it was then that kami had answered his prayers, not in they way he hoped but a sign none the less, a big one at that. It was the kyuubi chakra and it was clearly off the scales, without signalling kakashi ran off to that direction not even remembering that he was with a team.

* * *

 **At the unknown location**

* * *

It wasn't a pleasant sight to behold, it was gruesome bloody infact. The grass and what you could see inside was covered in blood and the remains off humans, shisui had been seen amounts of blood like this in the third great ninja war. He was no stranger to death he had practically lived through it, growing up in a none peacefull era, joining anbu and going to war at a young age he had seen comrades die, and had slit multiple enemy throats in his career, but who ever done this had made him feel sick, it wasn't humane, it wasn't right.

It had shocked everyone especially kakashi for some reason, but then again he hadn't been looking in kakashi's direction. There was naruto staring at a dead body, but if you looked close enough and ignored the wild features and his killer intent, you would notice the red orbs that held 1comma in each eye.

Before anyone could talk naruto had started to fall, quickly reacting first, kakashi caught the young Uzumaki in his arms only muttering one thing, "the sharingan, impossible."

* * *

 **Four days later**

* * *

Finding naruto was a true relief, really it was but why didn't it feel like it? It felt as though something was missing maybe Sarutobi was overthinking it but naruto just didn't look the same. It was four days since they had found naruto and currently he was in the hospital being personally taken care of by his student Senju Tsunade, Tsunade had returned to the village after the kyuubi attack, taking care of Kushina and mito while Kushina was left vulnerable as she was servely weakened by the whole ordeal.

She had known of naruto and his condition but hadn't battered an eye lid when the namikaze's had kicked him out at such a young age. It had saddened Sarutobi to see that she did that but he didn't say a thing about, personally believing that the boy was his responsibility.

* * *

 **Naruto's mindscape**

* * *

" **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill!** " The memories of the torture and what he had done had played in his mind over and over again, they had truely done unspeakable things to him, inhuman things and it slowly eating him away, destroying him. The voice had explained to him that they were alike, they both wanted konaha destroyed and that he was the only one that Naruto could trust. It was him that saved Naruto, it was him to give Naruto his power.

Naruto just had to truely accept him it was right there, the gate to acceptance, the way to allow him to see the voice to truely speak to him, to know what true power felt like it was just there, it was in grabbing distance. Naruto had reached out **"yes touch it just touch it and the power and my experience/ wisdom will be yours"** just a little more it was just right there, but why couldn't he touch it? But the answer had been clear, he was waking up and as he did the voice had gotten further away screaming for him to come back but he couldn't, he was being forced to wake up forced away from the voice.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto?" The voice was so clear and felt so warm, I reached out to it, I called back "Yes?" It didn't feel real, it felt like a dream.

It was truely blinding the light that surrounded the room, and his bangs had covered most of it but still the light had blinded him. "Tsunade-Sama he's awakening" it was a feminine voice, calling for someone. That someone had rushed into the room, making her hands glow green in colour, it was so fuzzy and warm, so soothing and calming nothing like the voices chakra, she had a worried look on her face, it was weird really, why would she be worried? Wait where was I? Before I could look around anymore, I had blacked out.

* * *

 **2 more days**

* * *

In the last week Sarutobi had been sat at naruto's bed side watching over him, he only moved or left when he needed a shower and to brush his teeth, he had asked the nurses to bring him food as going out to eat seemed like a waste of time. He had grown another decade older from all the stress of waiting and worrying about naruto. They had said that he was healthy, unnaturally healthy infact, like more healthy then he has ever been before, it was scary but he had come up with a theory that the Fox had something to do with that.

However, even though naruto was physically healthy, they had said that mentally, he wasn't going to be the same. The mental trauma was that of veterans after a war, they had said that it might be worse but they can't tell by how much until he fully wakes up.

When naruto had been found, it was truely a relief, but there was something off and kakashi had explained what it was.

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

Kakashi and his team had successfully brought back naruto, and were holding a private meeting consisting of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Minato Namikaze, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Anbu commander, Shikaku Nara. The meeting was held privately because of how they found Naruto Uzumaki.

"Report kakashi" Spoke Minato in a calm manner, sitting in a circle everyone anticipated what kakashi was about to say "as you all know this meeting is being held privately because of how Naruto Uzumaki was found during our search and rescue mission" looking around kakashi saw how intense and serious everyone was. Getting a few nods kakashi continued. " When we arrived on site we found dead bodies surrounding naruto and what we could see and what we saw when looking inside the building was what one could only describe as a massacre."

Sarutobi was the only one who showed any clear emotions, he had grunted at the thought of Naruto having to kill, Minato had a raised eye brow but if you looked closer you could see the annoyed twitch on his face. Shikaku had mummbled "troublesome" and the rest had kept a clam composure. "When Naruto had fainted I had noticed that he had developed a Kekki genki" this had brought the attention of everyone especially Danzo.

"What Kekki genki?" Asked Danzo in a amused tone, "the sharingan" everyone was thrown off by the sudden revel of the Uchiha clans sacred dojutsu "impossible, Minato I didn't know you were a Uchiha!" Shouted Danzo, everyone had set their eyes on the hokage " the Namikaze where once part of the Uchiha clan however, we had split from the Uchiha clan and their terrible violence. As we travelled the lands we had dilouted our blood line meaning that the sharingan was less likely to develop in a namikaze, the last one who had the dojutsu was over a century ago. The waring periods. Maybe by stressing a Namikaze at a young age could mean that the sharingan could manifest as a last resort."

It had really had made everyone think, it was scary to think that someone as powerful as Minato could of had the sharingan, and now his offspring had both naturally large reserves, of what Sarutobi bragged about he was prodigy, the kyuubi which made him a immediate B class threat and now the sharingan. Scary indeed. " And what about your daughter?" Asked Shikaku.

"She's taken after her mother completely, her chakra and her looks, the namikaze blood isn't very strong in her, but naruto he's taken after me I guess"

Troublesome was the only way to describe the situation, really troublesome.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

* * *

They had decided to train naruto in the sharingan, shisui and itachi were going to take on his training with kakashi helping him when he can.

Naruto's life was about to take a dramatic change and the academy was going to be a big part of it.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded GCSE are coming up very soon so I've been studying, you man not see a upload for 2 months, if you do it's going to be late may, again sorry but studies take a priority over everything.**

 **Leave a review, private message me with questions and recommend stories,** **thanks and see you next time.**


End file.
